Experiments? Or Monsters, To Be Exact?
by SkyFrost4869
Summary: So Valentine that big bad guy captured Alfred as a 5 year old... Crappy summary... yeah and no pairings. i hate summaries why dont you guys just read it. sorry to anyone who now pissed at me for a bad and non existant summary Summaries are just NOT my forte. Oh. yeah. and credits to the artist. I found it on the net so i dont know who drew it... AU where Alfred is the quiet one
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup Guys the long wait have ended. It's just actually just cus i have half term and I'm free. And a really Addicted-to-my-fanfiction-friend who doesnt even watch Hetalia nor Mortal Instruments but she's pushy so I'm writing a chap per day. Sorry for the long wait, so extra long chaper for you guys. And beware, I love cliffhangers. and I'm so upset that the last one i posted was a disaster so i deleted it... I'll try to make this better i promise.**

Little Alfred started his life suddenly in the wild, with another boy roughly his age, but surely younger, and a mother called Native boy was quiet, unlike him, but they got along wonderfully. That boy called himself Matthew. Native America used her own language, and Alfred and Matthew also replied in that language.

One day, they were playing with a bunny that apparently lost its way, and large hands grabbed him and Matthew. He of course, struggled, but those large hands didn't let go. He twisted around, and those hands belong to a woman in a maid's costume. She brought them to a hut, and left them, in a dark attic.

The next day, Alfred was dragged out of the attic and into the harsh light. The woman, who said her name was Natalya, struck him. He was appalled.

"See that tall man with a scarf?" At this Alfred nodded, scared of Natalya, and the man, "I want you to follow him everywhere. Do not lose him."

Then she muttered to herself, that she's sure she'd captured two but only found one in the attic.

Alfred realised, she can't see Matthew, as he was so quiet that he was invisible to her, and probably more people. And he wanted it to stay this way so Natalya

would not harm him.

He numbly followed the man in the scarf, and by people who talked to him, he was called Ivan.

Suddenly, Ivan turn and saw Alfred. Ivan knew Alfred was following him, and struck Alfred hard on his tender face. Alfred cried out, and wanted to run, but Ivan kicked him down.

"Do not follow me, you little brat. Or you'll get a worse beating."

Alfred ran.

He arrived shortly in the hut, and boy, is Natalya angry at him. She tied Alfred by the limbs, facing the wall, took out her whip, and started beating Alfred.

Alfred did not cry out. His screams were silent, as he knew, if he screamed, Matthew will undoubtedly try to get to him and Natalya will find him. Blood started to drip, slowly at first but steady pooling around him.

That night, which was so cold that Natalya decided to open the window to teach Alfred a lesson. Which apparently was a bad idea.

Alfred told the starving Matthew to get up, and planned on running away. They climbed out of the window, cold but determined to escape, and return to Native America's warm, tender arms. They dropped down to a snowdrift, it offering a soundless and comfy drop, and started to run. They didn't run in random directions, but ran toward the internal radar they have, knowing where is home.

They got home.

But there was a big man and a boy, about seven. They got matching rings of falling stars, and the man had such a light skin tone, and their dark eyes were creepy.

Native America, told them to run in their own language, but Alfred was on the move already. Matthew tried to pull him back, but the raw power and strength in Matthew, compared to other boys he met, was strong, but was so weak, so fragile, so insignificant, and absolutely nothing compared to Alfred.

Alfred broke loose of Matthew, and ran towards the man who was binding up Native America. He aggressively pulled the man away, but only managed to slip and fall on the ice that covered the cave floor. Matthew ran towards Alfred to help him up. The boy, seeing Alfred was lying helplessly on the floor, was faster and steadier than Matthew, quickly and efficiently tied Alfred up. And he also advanced towards Matthew, who whimpered and ran to the opposite direction, which he successfully escaped. Matthew returned shortly later, and kept quiet, and neither the man nor the boy noticed him.

They tossed Native America and Alfred on a thing Matthew never seen before. Native America hissed when she saw the thing, but Alfred gasped in wonder when he saw it. Matthew jumped up the thing just before the man and the boy jumped through a set of doors. Matthew faintly heard them talking.

"Dad? Dad! Can I sit in the shotgun seat?"

"Jonathan. You will not address me as Dad. You will address me as Valentine, or at least Father. Understood? "

"Father, may I sit in the shotgun seat? Please? "

"Yes, you may."

Native America was ranting at Alfred for not listening to her. Alfred looked so dejected and guilty.

Suddenly, the thing lurched, and moved.

A short while later, light shined in, and Native America and Alfred was dragged into a basement which Matthew followed from behind.

Matthew and Alfred widened their eyes. There were a lot going on, something that looks like a cross between a wolf and a human was covered in silver. People who have wings was in something that was rusting a bit. People who has sharp teeth and black bat wings in... water? A man with blue skin?

But the main attraction was a man in chains with weird drawings around him. And he got golden wings on his back.

Native America showed no expression.

Alfred and Native America got tossed into different cages, and Matthew walked into the one Alfred was in.

Later that day, both Native America and Alfred was not in their cages for sometime. They turned up eventually, but neither breathed a word about it. Native America was obviously exhausted, but Alfred, on the other hand, although very worried about Native America, was actually radiating life and energy.

Matthew felt the same.

Both Native America and Alfred knew that what was going on, and knew that the innocent Matthew didn't.

They planned to keep it that way as long as possible, ridding Matthew of the guilt that Alfred possess.

After all, they were consuming their own mother's energy, making her fail, and undoubtly will make her disappper while they thrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, without a doubt, I need some reviews. I got only one review, one follow and one favorite. All from the same person. Who is my friend. Guys, a little enthusiasm would definitely help especially when I just finished Rick Riordan ' newest book, The Blood Of Olympus. A total disappointment.**

**Why?**

**Because...**

**OH MY GOD RICK RIORDAN YOU CANNOT SIMPLY END MY FAVORITE SERIES LIKE THIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL IF THEM LATER OMG ITS DRIVING ME CRAZY OMG**

**#sobbing uncontrollably #whining noises #Rick Riordan you did not simply do that to your readers or you'll drive them crazy #I will not stand for this #Demand another sequel #I still love the book #heartbroken **

Alfred was panicking. His mother's breaths shortening, her eyes drooping, gasping for air.

On the other hand, he felt stronger and stronger.

He knew people from other places were attacking his mother. He also knew those people might be his people.

Alfred choked back a sob. He had to be brave for Matthew. He felt sick of himself. He didn't want Native America to die - he liked the archery lessons, loved the warm fur coat Native America made for him. He missed the warm days in summer, playing with Matthew, the peaceful days when everyone clusters around a table to eat.

Alfred didn't want this to end.

But it is. He can literally see the aura of life slowly leaving his mother, and seeping into Matthew and himself instead. His mother gritted her teeth, determined not to let go, to stay with her children as long as possible.

Alas, the world is not a world granting factory.

Native America faded.

Alfred screamed a scream that he did not hear himself; he was blinded by the tragedy he saw just a second ago, no little five year old should witness. And he had his four year old brother's fate and life on his shoulders now.

**I have seriously thought about the review thing other authors have done, and I didn't want o, but well... You guys forced me to.**

**10 reviews until next chapter, guys.**

**P.S. I might or might not also be a The Fault in Our Stars fan. **


End file.
